


I taste the good and the bad and I want them both

by Watchmechooseyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tessa if youre reading this i was hacked, This got so dirty, actually i can, kinky fuckery off ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchmechooseyou/pseuds/Watchmechooseyou
Summary: She had never tried to seduce a professor before, but she’s a doer and she has to- Do something, anything.





	I taste the good and the bad and I want them both

Tessa looks down at herself, running her hands over her clothes, making sure everything is in order. She’s wearing a short shirt tied into a knot and hugging her body perfectly, her braless breasts tight against the thin and white material showing a little more than necessary, of course that having part of her toned abs bare and her belly piercing showing didn’t hurt either. And since she was going all out, she was using a short plaid skirt that left little to the imagination and black heels to complete the whole look.

She hopes this is enough, _God, let that be enough._

She had never tried to seduce a professor before, but she’s a doer and she has to- __Do_ _ something, anything.

She takes a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door, looking at his nameplate. **S. Moir.** Her new professor at the Psychology department. Handsome, smart, and who’d given her final paper a C.  _A C!_ She’d never got lower than a B+ in her entire life.

Of course it doesn’t hurt that she’d been dreaming about having sex with the man from the moment he walked into her classroom.

The man that commanded and dominated the entire class, getting everyone to pay attention to him, _and boy_ , did she pay attention, to the way his fingers traded through his luxurious dark hair, to his hands and those damn veins and muscular arms, to his lips and his ass on those damn pants. She’s sure that the rumors that he slept with some of the female students in the this very office she’s about to enter only adds more fuel to her fantasies. She hopes it’s not just a campus-legend.

“Come in.”

Tessa opens the door at the sound of his voice, trying to suppress a shiver. The office was covered with books and behind his desk were his degrees and medals. She already knew what they were all about, she’d spend enough time at his profile page at the faculty website and then thirsting over his 18 Instagram photos, and even though he wasn’t a very active person on social media, his family and friends were, so she had good content every now and then. She knew he was a present person in his community, liked by everybody, a rising star in his field, kind eyes, bright smile, sharp jaw, muscular but not too much, perfect round booty and currently panty wetter of the campus.

“Oh, Ms. Virtue.”

He looked at her from behind his desk, his hazel eyes peering at her through his glasses. If only this man knew how many times she’d gotten herself off with her fingers or her vibrator thinking about him eating her out while wearing this glasses and nothing more... _Fuck, is she blushing?_

She clears her throat. His square jawline and thick mussed hair were not helping matters.

“It’s Tessa, you can call me Tessa, Professor.”

One of his eyebrows raises, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he indicates for her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“What brings you here… Tessa?”

She almost forgot to answer, completely entranced by his fingers around the pen, the same thick, strong digits she’d imagined grasping her hips, sliding in between her thighs, in her. She has to restrain herself from moaning. His knowing look as she sits and the two buttons undone on his shirt cause her skin to flush, and she unconscious tugs at the knot on her shirt, exposing more of her chest to his wandering eyes, which doesn’t help the situation at all.

_Or maybe it does._

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about my final paper, Professor Moir.”

He nods, the pen still moving between his fingers.

“Of course, your exploration of the human behavior in successful business partnerships. A good topic choice, Tessa. But I was a little disappointed at how shallowly you dealt with it.”

She tries to suppress a grin as he turns his attention at the pile of papers on his desk, looking for her paper, the biceps of his upper arms bulging against his shirt as he moves, Tessa licks her lips. She can feel the wetness between her legs, the close proximity to him doesn’t help since she can smell him, the scent of aftershave and simply  _him_  rushing into her nostrils.

He returns his attention back to her, eyes flashing with something she can’t recognize while adjusting the glasses. _God, he was so hot._

“You’re better than this, Tessa. Smarter too. What’s going on?

She bites her lips, nervously.

“I’m very sorry, Professor. I’ve been distracted for the past few weeks.”

“Hmm, I see. Boyfriend problems?”

“You could said that, yeah.”

Seeing her opportunity, Tessa gets up, going around the desk, her hand coming in contact with his thigh while leaning forward, making sure her professor has the right view into the curve of her breasts, her nipples hard against the fabric of her shirt, her ass propped against the wood of the desk.

“Is there no way I can persuade you, Professor? Nothing I can do to change your mind?”

She bites her lips, playing up on the innocent stare from under her eyelashes, holding her breath. He’s frozen under her touch.  _That’s good, right?_  At least he isn’t moving away or telling her to stop.

“Ms- Tessa,” he pronounces her name slowly, voice horse, “are you sure about this?”

She’s so close she can see his nostrils flaring as he slowly breathes out, his eyes now completely dark, his hands clenching her paper in his hand.

“I got a confession, Professor… I haven’t thought about much else in the last couple of months.”

It’s true. She really hasn’t. He’s been on her mind 24/7, especially when she’s alone at nights. And she tried other things to distract herself, like working out and studying, but then she would imagine his hands and his lips against her skin instead. She thought it was a silly crush, the whole “hot for teacher” thing, but this hasn’t gone away.

_Well, guess it was time to get it out of her system._

“You’re one of my students, Tessa. We can’t. This is highly inappropriate.”

“Oh, maybe I’m in need of a lesson, then, you know... for being naughty.”

Tessa moves her hand up his thigh very slowly in the direction of the bulge in his pants and when she reaches her destiny  she feels his semi-hardness throbbing under her palm. Transfixed and unable to move her eyes away from where her hand is, she imagines how he’s going to feel inside her. She’s had sex before and it was good, but it felt… like she was with the wrong person, but not him, _never with him._

His left hand moves quickly to stop her, encasing her wrist into a firm grip and for a second she’s sure he’s going to say no but then his other hand moves to her chin, making their eyes meet. His eyes have a power of their own, fierce and hot, holding hers mercilessly from behind his glasses. She feels the ache between her legs growing, her clit demanding attention.

“You really want this, Tessa?”

“Yes.”

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, as if coming to terms with the decision he had made. When he opens them again, Tessa feels like her whole body is on fire just from the promise his eyes are making, heat going directly to her core.

“On your knees then.”

She takes a shuddering breath at the note of command in his voice, the same tone he uses to command his classroom, turned now solely on her. _This._ She _wants_ this _._ She slides off onto the plush carpet of his office floor, her knees sinking gracefully into the fluff fabric while he rolls the chair to be directly in front of her.

Looking into his eyes, Tessa starts working on his belt buckle, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants eagerly. Still, he says nothing, simply looks down on her, one hand curving at the back of her neck.

She slips her hand in and pulls him out of his expensive tented boxer briefs, tries to suppress a smile at finding him half hard and already at an impressive length. She takes his cock out, feeling it throbbing under her fingers and she squeezes once in time with the clench of the muscle of her own sex and strokes his cock, setting a leisurely pace. When she reaches out with her tongue to taste the shiny pink head, he speaks for the first time.

“Good girl.”

His words make her clench, a shudder of arousal racing through her body as she envelops his cock gently with her lips, her tongue working on the underside of his member. She can feel her hard nipples straining against the soft material of her shirt as a rush of wetness gathers at the apex of her thighs. One of her hands goes gently down the base of his penis, while the other cups his balls, rolling and stroking in tandem.

“Uhmm, that’s it. You’re doing good, Tessa.”

She unseals her mouth from around his tip, breathless while working her way down his length using her lips and tongue, slathering him in saliva. When a drop of his come appears at the top of his cock she doesn’t waste time and sucks him up, tasting him for the first time. It only makes her want more. She goes back to it, working him with both hands and mouth, feeling the mixture of liquids smearing across her lips and cheeks as his cock bobs and pulses under her ministrations.

She looks up at him, large-eyed and naughtily mischievous as her tongue darts out, her slims digits spreading his own fluids on his cock and she swirls her tongue over him to clean it.

His grip tightens around her hair before working down to the base of her neck again, holding her firmly but not still, she can feel herself getting wetter between her legs, her breasts brushing against his thighs, the friction has her holding back a moan.

“Am I earning an A now, Professor?” she asks, voice husky while neither of them breaks eye contact with each other.

His thick fingers starts to slowly stroke her neck, up and down, building the heat that’s running through her entire body while her mouth works each of his balls.

“Oh, you’re definitely top of the class when it comes to cocksucking, Ms. Virtue”

He murmurs, steady and in control, dripping desire into her and though she probably should feel ashamed, his words go straight southward to scorch between her legs and flutter the muscles. He watches her, gauging for her reaction and a slow cocky smile spreads over his features when she has to let go of his cock with one hand and push it down into her skirt to touch herself. Tessa’s fingers make a wet sound when she starts rubbing herself, feeling immediately relief when she touches her desperately aching clit. Through her semi closed eyes she sees him lean over, taking a firm hold of her wrist and taking her hand away from her with a sharp tug.

“No,” he says with predatory satisfaction. “Students who are grubbing for grades don’t get to play with themselves. Do a good job and maybe I’ll reward you later.”

 _Shit_. This was beyond anything she could have ever imagined, her wildest fantasies. Professor Moir is the perfect amount of physical strength and verbal control, all that dirty talk and power play, leaving her with arousal clouding her brain. Her on her knees, her mouth wrapped around his cock and his hand on her hair. His cock was hard as steel under her ministrations now, slick and wet from her sucking.

The fist he has on her hair just makes it easier as she engulfs his tip with her mouth again, his hips bucking into her as she sucks him, working her mouth further down his length. She looks up at him as she does, hollowing her cheeks and peering through fluttering eyelashes as his eyes roll back in his head and he moans out her name.

“Tesssssss-aaaaa.”

She works him even further into her mouth, his girth and length making her work her jaw as she swallows around him, concentrating to suppress her gag reflex, her mouth sloppy against him, sliding him along the base of her throat. His hand grips the back of her head even harder, sending white pain behind her eyelids, another flush of heat going through her body, getting even wetter as she realizes the power she has over him. An almost angry sound comes out of his mouth as his breathing gets quicker and he pushes in as far as he can go and then he pulls back to start thrusting, keeping his motions shallow enough that she can still lick and suck while he moved.

“Fuck, T., I’m going to...”

His clipped words and grunts are a warning as he works to maintain control and Tessa moans around him, the sound of what she’s capable of doing to him making her rub her legs together, her thighs now soaked in her own juices, sopping past the barrier of her thong.

She knows he’s close, she can taste victory when she feels him tense up under her, knowing he’s going to erupt in her mouth soon. She flicks her tongue along his slit, sucks at the skin just below the head of his cock, she’s finally going to swallow him like she’s been dreaming about since-

Except that’s not what happens.

Instead she feels his large hands fall upon her shoulders and despite her desperate efforts, he draws her away from his cock with a wet pop, her mouth leaving shiny saliva on it as he hauls her to her feet. She can hear herself whimper as she looks at him in anguish, unable to articulate her disappointment.

“But, Professor, let me...”

Her hands reach for his erect member again and he gently slaps them away.

“No, Tessa. Not this time. Students who are desperate for their grade to be changed don’t get away with a simple blowjob. Not in my office.”

Her breath catches on her chest as the implications of what he just said starts to sink in and he pulls her closer to him. His hard cock _so close_. His lips brush past her temple, his breath against her ear making her knees wobble while he embraces her.

“Oh no, they get bent over my desk and fucked. Hard.”

 __Fuck__. Her whole body convulsed and she’s pretty sure she just had a mini orgasm at his words.

His hand works its way up Tessa’s body, roughly cupping and squeezing one of her breasts, not hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to make every sensation travel straight to her clit, her back arching for more. She feels two of his fingers land under her jaw, tilting her head up so she’s waiting for his lips to capture hers and she’s glad he’s still embracing her when he does.

His tongue touches hers, his hand now cupping the side of her face as her hands run up his back, delighting in the play of muscles under her palms, over his shoulders and neck till she finally has that soft hair under her hands. The wire frame steel of his glasses presses against her wrist as she drives her fingers into his dark locks, her back arching when he licks her lips and takes her mouth in a languid kiss, teeth biting, tongues swirling, lips sucking. He tastes good, like dark chocolate and something more, something that has her clamping her thighs around one of his trying to find another route to pleasure.

Before she can fully process, Professor Moir spins her around and lifts her onto his desk almost effortlessly, the strength of his arms and torso bringing a soft gasp from her, both of them more than a little breathless from the kiss.

One of his hands slides between her legs, under her skirt and she eases herself open, her legs moving automatically to give him better access. His eyes darken and he grins as his fingertips find the wetness coating her thighs, pushing forward and making her shiver until they find the thin barrier of her thong completely soaked. Her hips buck as those broad digits roughly grind against the material, finally giving her the delicious friction her clit has been aching for.

“My, my Tessa. You’re soaked. Are you enjoying yourself?”

The line of her cheeks are pink and she can’t even answer, only groan an incoherent response as he withdraws his hand from the vee of her legs, leaving her gasping for more. His fingers are coated with her arousal and he slowly sucks them clean while keeping eye contact with her. Her eyes roll back at the visual and before she can even open them, he swoops back and takes her mouth in a brutal kiss. She moans around his tongue when she tastes herself on him.

When he separates from her mouth and leans back, there’s the same look in his eyes from earlier.

Tessa bites her lip.

“Strip.”

He purrs darkly with a soft, lazy smile and she gulps down as she slowly complies, removing the tight, see through, white shirt, her breasts coming into view, her nipples already hard and aching from all the friction and how worked up she is as his gaze hungrily stares at her body, goosebumps erupting across her, blood rushing to her face and chest.

“How does it feel, Tessa? How does it feel to know that I could give you much more and I won’t, huh?”, he keeps talking, a dark growl, arrogant and certain, his fingers reaching out to circle each rosy areola, “Is this what you want? Down and dirty? You want it rough?,” he says, biting down gently one nipple while pinching and flicking the other.

Her palms plant back against the desk, pushing her chest forward as he flicks her nipples softly, lost in the sensation. It takes until he stops completely for her to understand he’s waiting for an answer.

“Yes! I want it, Professor Moir… don’t stop.”

She tries to make her voice sound steady, but the trembling tone infused by arousal probably does more for him anyway. Once he hears though, it was like she gave him permission. He starts squeezing, pressing and pinching her nipples between his solid and strong digits till she’s moaning again from the pleasure close to pain sensation, the assault going straight to her clit. She’s pretty sure she’s soaked through her skirt now.

The imagine of the mess she’s making right there on his desk just feeds her more, drives her higher.

He’s so close to her and _honestly_ , she’d enough of just feeling him without actually seeing, so she reaches for the first button but before popping it she watches him watching her, and when he grins and nods at what she’s doing she just goes for it, quickly undoing the rest of them, going down his chest as it goes. He momentarily stops touching her, letting her strip him off the shirt completely. His naked muscular torso and the feeling of unrestrained power just under her fingertips work as an aphrodisiac and she’s sure his arms belong on a Greek god statue somewhere in a classical museum, the perfect amount of musculature to make her feel safe and at the same time like he could toss her over his shoulder and carry her like she was nothing. He steps out of his shoes and pants while she shameless checks him out until he’s only wearing his boxer briefs, his erection sticking out from the top of it.

He leans into another intoxicating kiss while her hands roam around his shoulders and arms, but when she tries locking her milky legs around him to draw him closer he takes her off the desk and breaks their kiss. She’s about to complain when she realizes what he’s doing.

Professor Moir dropping to his knees in front of her and looking up at her, eyes like molten chocolate, the same position she was just a few moments ago. She can’t help but run her finger through his hair, breaking their power play for a few seconds.

“Hmmm, Professor Moir?”

“Shhhh, Tessa, quiet.”

His hands travel along her sides until his fingers find the hook of her skirt and as the skirt hits the floor, she realizes she’s all but naked in front of him except for her dark heels and her red thong, both looking extra shocking against her pale skin. The Professor doesn’t waste time, his broad and strong hands cupping the curve of her ass as he starts to gently squeeze and then he cups her ass and pulls her out of the desk, fingers pressing harder into her flesh. Her body convulses again.

“Turn around. Bend over and brace yourself."

His voice sounds rougher and the harsh steeled tone still registers into her fogged brain as she rushes to obey, a fresh wave of wetness floods her already sopping heat, her legs feeling like jelly only supported by her high heels and his rough hands on her hips. She braces her hands against the mahogany desk and keeps her legs straight so her ass is presented in a way she knows it’ll drive him crazy, looking over her shoulder to see his face inches from her wetness.

“Fuck, you’re always so fucking wet for me, Tess.”

He grunts, pulling the rear of her thong, the front pressing against her clit, the contact more than welcome and she unconsciously wiggles her hips to get a little more pressure as his hands slide between her legs. His fingers collect her wetness and she hears him loudly sucking them, his lips curling into a smile around them.

“Maybe I should’ve graded you badly right from the start of the semester. Do you think you would have tried this then, Tessa?”

“I…I think so, Professor Moir.”

Comes her breathy response, she couldn’t care less about the breathiness of her voice while his hands and his words keep on torturing her, making her whole body clench. Tessa knows it won’t need much for her to find release, she just hopes it’ll come soon.

“You think I didn’t saw you in class, your dark hair all curled and your green piercing eyes flashing every time I looked your way? With those black heels and little skirts you were always wearing? Were you trying to catch my attention? Making me think about your soft creamy skin under my hands?”

Tessa wishes she was able of any straight thought but the only thing she can do is gasp in shock and no small amount of arousal when his fingers hook around the edge of her thong and instead of trying to pull it down her legs, he simply rips them off. His fingers come back to her legs, the tips mapping them so he’s rapidly back to her thighs, slowly dragging his fingers over her outer lips, a barely there touch that has her gripping the desk so hard her knuckles turn white and her inner muscles clench.

“But it worked, you know. I used to imagine you in all your naked glory, Tessa. I used to think about you all the time. I used to go home after an entire day with you and jerk myself off imagining how I’d do this with you on this very desk one day.”

She feels the need to respond to that because she knows it’s the truth and wants to reassure him he wasn’t alone, that she wanted him too, but before she can say a word he starts a trail of kisses and nips to both her butt locks, gently biting down onto her smooth flesh. She can picture him now, going home, his hands roaming his hard cock while she was doing the same at her house, touching herself, wishing it was him there with her, getting herself off to the thought of him fucking her.

Tessa whimpers loudly when he refuses to penetrate her, his digits circling her clit gently, too gently, his touch too light, too feathery to actually push her over the edge.

“I- mmmm, I used to do the same, ahhh, back in my house- room... After class, I mean.”

She slurs, barely managing short sentences now, her brain slowly shutting down and focusing only on the sensations running through her body.

“Oh, did you now? That’s nice to hear, Tessa. Some other time you’ll have to show me, but I believe your honesty should be rewarded.”

She feels more than sees how close he is of her soaked heat and she can’t help but push her ass back and up a little bit further in his direction, desperate to feel his mouth on her.

“But there’s one rule, Tessa. You can’t come.”

“What- but Profe-”

“No, Tessa. This isn’t a debate. You can’t come till I give you permission. Do you understand?”

She takes a deep shuddering breath, trying to regain her bearings, fighting every muscle in her body that screamed for her to let go.

His fingers were sliding up and down, up and down, each time slower than before, spreading her juices everywhere, making her clench around nothing. Her muscles desperate for a thick finger to slide into her, give her something to squeeze around.

“I-”, she closes her eyes tightly, blowing out the air stored in her lungs, trying to close her legs to alleviate some of the pressure there, but he keeps her in place, “I understand, Professor.”

“Such a good girl, Tessa. Always so good. Maybe you really deserve a better grade, eh.”

She loses balance when his lips and tongue make contact for the first time. Tessa tosses her head back and moans, long and low as she falls against his dark wooded desk, creating an even better angle for him, her hands curling on the thick desk tightly as his tongue slides through the entire length of her opening until he finds her clit and circles with the sharp point of his tongue. When he hits her sensitive spot her body trembles and she bucks and grinds into his mouth.

“Ohhh yesssss, fuck, fuck, fuck, right there. Right there, Professor!”

She can’t help but moan it out loud as she fights against what she really wants, her orgasm is so close she can almost tasted but he changes tactics, continuously teasing her. He’s devouring her, kissing her cunt like he was kissing her mouth, her insides fluttering as he starts swallowing her juices Hwith each pass of his tongue along her most sensitive nerves, she knows she has to fight back her orgasm but her nipples keep brushing against the smooth wood of his desk, heightening every sensation. She’s been waiting for this since he almost came in her mouth before and she just needs to get off. Now.

Tessa presses her legs harder against his face, the strong lines of his jaw cutting into her skin as he continues to eat her out eagerly, growling as the new wave of wetness coats his face. She’s desperately trying to think of anything to bring herself back from the edge. On following his order as overwhelming heat spreads rapidly throughout her entire body.

It’s one of the hardest things she’s ever done because Tessa knows this game, knows she’s was fighting a lost battle the moment he put his mouth on her. When he finds her clit, pressing and pinching and teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves, she knows is game over for her.

“I-I’m going to- Professor, I can’t take it for much longer, I’m close, so close.”

The confession forces its way out of throat without her consent and although she knows it’ll be worse if she ignores his orders in this scenario, she’s so close to the edge that it actually burns to hold back any longer.

But he instantly removes his mouth from her and __motherfuc_ _ \- she feels like crying, it was like he was trying to see how much more she could take before she combusted from sheer sexual frustration. When she looks back at him, his face is shiny with her and he’s licking his lips clean of her, raking her with a blazing, predatory gaze, like he didn’t just stop her from having a devastatingly intense orgasm.

“But-“

“Patience is a virtue, Tessa, you know that.” The bastard has the audacity to smirk.

He starts running just the tips of his two fingers, still wet with her arousal, over the arch of her spine. She thinks that is suppose to be soothing and relaxing, and yet it just keeps her on edge.

“Do you want me inside you, Tessa?”

“Yes, Professor,” she says in a throaty whisper.

“Good. So do I.”

Finally he takes off his underwear as he speaks and she watches with barely-contained anticipation as he comes closer to her, placing each hand on either side of her hips, holding her in place, grabbing so tightly she’s sure it’s going to leave a bruise. Tessa feels his cock trailing along the inside of her thighs and she shivers while bracing her hands on the surface of his desk, the papers, pens and everything else scattered on the floor and around her naked body, just waiting for him to sink into her.

Except he doesn’t.

Instead he puts the tip of his cock between her folds, rubbing gently  over her, smearing through the wetness there and then pressing tightly against her clit, sending shockwaves with each grind of their hips. She moans pitiful, her need so overwhelming to the point of desperation.

“There’s just one more thing, Tessa.”

“Just- God, anything, Sco- Professor, I’ll do anything, just- please, just fuck me. Please.”

She usually doesn’t beg, but right now? In the state she’s in? _Oh no, she’s not above begging_ , not when she’s literally dripping and so, so ready. Not when she can feel him just inches from where she wants him the most. Not when all she can think about is how to get him inside her.

“The thing is, Tessa, that I’m not going to fuck you and change your grade. You have to choose.”

He puts just the tip of his length inside her, just so her body gets a little taste of what its missing, enough just to cause a flutter of movement inside her and then he takes it out.

“Choose between your A+ and getting the best fuck of your life, baby.”

One of his hands are on her hips, steadying her while the other has skated over the muscles of her bare back to gather her hair across her shoulders to wrap around his fist, making her back arch further, her breasts bouncing in the air, her legs spreading a little wider.

“Choose.” He snarls through his teeth while he crowds against her back with his bare chest, his erection trapped maddeningly between their bodies.

In the end, she doesn’t even has to think hard on this, her body only wants one thing.

“Fuck me, Professor. Forget the grade, just- please- just fuck me hard till I can’t move. Please…fuck me.” She whimpers the words out, eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushed pink, praying he would take mercy on her.

“Very well, then.”

He sinks into her with one smooth thrust, opening and thrusting hard without warning, her arousal making her so slick she’s able to take his generous length and girth in one smooth stroke. His hand is still on her hair, tugging just enough to hurt in a pleasurable way, enough to establish control over her. He’s so wrapped around her that all she feels is him deeply seated inside her. Tessa can feel every inch of him, stretching and throbbing inside her. He starts a punishing pace, his hand gripping her hip to keep her still as he pounds into her. His iron grip on her hip and her hair are the only things keeping her from falling completely over the desk and she leans into it, giving herself over to him as he fucks her.

“Fuck, T., you’re so fucking tight, so perfect. You feel so good around my cock.”

She clenches around him at his words, her tight wet heat sucking the length of his cock, making him thrust, grind and roll against her, driving her forward onto the desk, her hands skidding across the wooden surface of the desk in an attempt to catch herself. His hand snakes down the crease between her leg and her torso and flicks at her clit with his middle finger each time his cock enters her. Tessa starts to tighten around the intrusion of his cock, her orgasm swiftly approaching, tingling in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh God, Scott, I gonna come. Ah, fuck!” She grunts, her words high pitched and desperate.

“That’s it, baby. Come on. Come for me, come now.”

He picks up his pace, driving even harder into her, flicking her clit roughly, the combination of everything overloading her senses. When she finally comes, her knees buckle with the force of it, sensation overload taking every part of her body as she clamped down hard around his cock, his fingers working her clit, her hands scrabbling for purchase on the dark desk of his desk as fire erupts in her abdomen, taking her in a tide of sensation that radiates from the base of her spine to her whole body, her eyes rolling back in her head, a guttural scream coming out of her mouth.

Tessa can feel herself gush as she comes, writhing in place as she rides the wave tearing her apart. The sounds of their bodies are obscene, from the wet squelch to the clap of his hips meeting her ass, every touch and sensation taking over her entire nervous system. She’s being vocal, whimpering at each hard collision of their bodies, she’s so sensitive but he just keeps fucking her wildly, impaling her with his cock, his hand still yanking her hair, making Tessa’s spine arch so spectacularl she might break. With the feeling of him pulsing inside her a second orgasm races through her, making her clasp around his hard cock violently, blurring her vision, white hot pleasure flashing through her entire being.

“Holy fuck, Tessa…I’m coming.”

As soon as he closes his mouth his climax follows, the hole thing has him coming in long hot bursts inside her, and then he stops thrusting and holds himself still. She seizes around him and hiccoughs through another gentler peak, the third in the series, stars bursting across her vision. Both his hands let go of her to be slammed down onto the desk to hold himself upright over her. She can feel the warmth coming off of him above her while the post-orgasmic bliss is currently curling through her body, right down to the tips of her toes (which she finally started feeling again), and she can’t really bring herself to open her eyes, so she just spends a few minutes catching her breath before she attempts to come back to the real world. She feels his cock softening inside her and when he moves out of her, she can’t help but whimper and twitch violently, even though her clit is too sensitive to handle any stimulation.

She can feel their combined fluids leaking out of her, trailing down the inside of her thighs. The stroke of fingertips along her spine pull Tessa from her haze, forcing her to turn around and look over her shoulder, half-opening her eyes, still a bit dazedly, she sees Scott already looking at her and she smiles warmly.

_God, she loves this man. After all this time and no time at all, really. Still._

“Hi.”

“Hi, yourself,” he smiles back.

His hands slide down the length of her spine, his voice shaking with laughter at the groan she releases, forehead falling to smack into the desk when he palms her, squeezes the perfect shape of her ass he loves so much.

“Can’t,” she murmurs pitifully into the space over his heart and he resumes his soothing caress along the ridge of her spine, appreciating the beautiful contrast of her skin, clean pale ivory as finest marble, against the mahogany desk he made from scratch. Thank God she’s still facing away from him because, embarrassingly, his hips buck sharply at the sign.

“You okay there, T.?”

She huffs, unable to find the words.

“That was...”

“Yeah, I know, I’m not sure amazing covers it.”

Tessa stands up, as wobbly as Bambi on the ice and turns around.

When their eyes meet again, he leans over to press his smile to the curve of her mouth and he breaks away after one last soft kiss to her lower lip, resting his forehead to hers. Scott’s gentle palms cradles her face, his thumb brushing along her cheekbone, dancing over her freckles, soothing their ragged breathing as they exist quietly in this moment.

"Well, Professor Moir, at least I learned my lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> God, please forgive for writing porn about real people. K, thanks!  
> Phew, it’s been a while, huh?  
> Anyway, shout out to the person on twitter that told me to take my time and wait until I was comfortable to share my weird/inappropriate thoughts again, I hope you’re reading this and can feel how grateful I am for your kind words that day. Also, I totally stoled this trope from rainy-sunshine, but it just clicked when I saw, hopefully I didn’t disappoint!  
> I would also like to state that I know close to zero about how the Canada evaluation system works but I like the one with letters so letters it’ll be because you know... it's my fic  
> hahahah  
> I hope everyone can enjoy this. Thank you for your time, you’re always kind to me, I hope you had as much fun as TS did.  
> ps: please forgive me for the bad puns, but the "patience is a virtue" thing WAS RIGHT THERE, GUYS!


End file.
